How Did I, Hermione?
by Alicia Jennings
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO "GET ANOTHER BOYFRIEND, HERMIONE!" is HERE! Yaay! You guys asked for it. Anyways, go read "Get Another Boyfriend, Hermione!" before you read this, or you'll be lost. Just clicky on my name! And now, Alicia must study for finals....grr..


How Did I, Hermione?  
  
~Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends, like   
Sister and Brother   
We understood, we'd never be,   
Alone~  
  
Hermione bounced down the stairs to the common room. *Harry didn't know I was awake! He told me he loved me! Arrgh!* She was filled up with happiness and hyperness.  
  
Ron glanced up from a book on Quidditch. "Hermione! You look...well...cheerful."  
  
"Yup!" She looked around. Harry was nowhere in sight. "Ron...um...where's Harry?"  
  
Ron snickered. "Well...all he'd tell me last night is that he ran into a girl he liked and said something. I think he's beating himself up in our dorm."  
  
Hermione blushed. Ron noticed it, too. "Hermione...." he gasped. "Was it you?"  
  
~Those days are gone, now I want so much   
The night is long and I need your touch   
Don't know what to say   
never meant to feel this way   
Don't want to be   
Alone tonight~  
  
Harry was indeed in the boys' dorm. "I can't believe I did that.." he groaned. "Sure, she wasn't awake, but...." Paranoid, he glanced to see if anyone was in the dorm. Nope. "God, I am so stupid sometimes..."  
  
~What can I do, to make it right  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time   
What did I say, what did you do?   
How did I fall in love with you?~  
  
"Uh-huh," said Hermione, in response to Ron. "When he took me upstairs, he thought I was asleep, and he said he loved me..." All the words tumbled out quickly. "Ron, what do I do?"  
  
Ron gave her an "I don't know what the heck you should do" look. "Dunno. Ask Ginny."   
  
"Ginny likes him! How'm I supposed to ask her?!"  
  
"Just an idea."  
  
~I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble   
Brings back the child that, I resemble~  
  
Harry stood, hidden in his Invisibility Cloak, next to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on the couch. Hermione was singing to herself as she read.  
  
"Her voice is so much like my mom's...." he thought wistfully.  
  
~I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,   
Alone tonight~  
  
Harry went back up to the boys' dorm, and stashed his cloak. Then he descended down the stairs, trying to look nonchalant. He failed horribly.   
  
Ron and Hermione looked up. "Harry, man! Where've you been all morning?"   
  
"Harry, you look, um.." Hermione's words trailed off. "You look ill."  
  
Ron sniggered. "He's lovesick," he muttered, to where only Hermione could hear. She punched his shoulder.  
  
"Owww!"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron, then looked at Hermione. "Herm...can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah...." She waited.  
  
"I meant, like, alone." He looked extremely uncomfortable now. Ron sniggered again.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~What can I do, to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time   
What did I say, what did you do?   
How did I fall in love with you?~  
  
The two walked to the Owlery, which was deserted except for two tawny owls. They akwardly leaned against the stone walls, five feet apart.  
  
"I'm so nervous!" thought Harry.  
  
"Does he...will he...?" thought Hermione.  
  
~Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight   
Just need you to know, oh yeah~  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm gonna say this right..." Harry began, "But....IreallylikeyouHermione."  
  
"Huh?" Seventeen-year-old Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
~I don't want to live this life   
I don't want to say goodbye   
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life~  
  
Harry got down on one knee...  
  
~What can I do, to make you mine   
Falling so hard so fast this time   
What did I say, what did you do?   
How did I fall in love with you?~  
  
Hermione's eyes glistened as Harry asked the "big question".  
  
"Yes!"  
  
~What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time   
What did I say, what did you do?   
How did I fall in love with you?~  
  
A few months later, after graduation -  
  
The preacher began to speak the wedding vows. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman, Hermione Anne Granger, to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
Harry winked at Hermione, and squeezed her hand. "I do."  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, do you take this man, Harry James Potter, to be your wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
They exchanged the ring vows, and then the pastor spoke again. "With the power vested in me by God above, I pronounce you husband and wife." Then he leaned forward, and whispered to Harry, "Okay, you can smooch on her now." He grinned.  
  
In the middle of Harry and Hermione's kiss, there was a loud whistle from the best man.  
  
"RON!"  
  
~What can I do, to make you mine Falling so hard so fast this time Everything's changed, we never knew How did I fall, in love, with you?~  
  
  
  
A/N-  
  
Dear God.....I'm turning into a sappy romance songfic writer!!!!! What's the MATTER with me?!?!?! I'm going crazy....CRAZY, I tell you! 'Course, that crazy part might be because of the finals I have tomorrow - we're just now getting to take our finals 'cause snow and ice let us outta school a week and a half earlier for Christmas Break, and now I'm paying...grr...Algebra and Science tomorrow, and those are my weakest subjects. Oh well - at least I made an 84% on my Civics test. Hey, I was proud. :-)  
  
Okay... "How Did I Fall In Love With You" was written by Howie Dorough, Calum MacColl, and Andrew Fromm. Copyrighted by Zomba Songs and Jive Records. And, of course, I don't own the HP characters 'cause I'm not J.K. Rowling. Rats.  
  



End file.
